Nightmares, Fun, and Flowers
by Time to Daydream
Summary: Krystine was always trying to be a normal teenager. It was difficult, since she was always moving around. She finally settled in Burgess with her family and hoped everything would go normal. However, things went unexpected when her cousin, Jamie, introduced her to a certain winter spirit.
1. Another Stressful Day

Chapter 1: Another Stressful Day

I was walking down the sidewalk covered in frost. I took a breath of the cold air and smiled. The neighborhood seemed peaceful at the moment.

I kept smiling to herself, relaxing for a few moments. I hadn't had a peaceful moment in the last couple of weeks with all the stress she was feeling about school.

I had barely moved into town and have been attending a new school for a few months. In that time, a lot of stress came over me.

I came across a frozen lake and kneeled down to touch it with my fingertips. A cold feeling jolted through my body, making me feel warm afterwards. Just like when I had first experienced snowfall when she first moved to Burgess.

I was still smiling when I stood up. I started to walking back to my house when I noticed a boy walking between some trees. I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better view of him.

I saw that he wore a blue hoodie, brown pants, and was holding a long stick that looked like a shepherd's staff. I strained my eyes to try to look at his face, but couldn't really see it clearly. Although, I did notice his hair was white.

'White hair?' I asked myself in my mind. 'No,' I shook my head. 'I must be imagining him.' I turned around, thinking that all the pressure was making me see things.

I headed back home, where I had many things to finish. For example, homework and chores.

...

I opened the front door and walked into the warm house. I walked through the living room and into the kitchen, where my mom was cooking.

"Hi mom," I greeted.

My mother looked up from her cooking and replied, "Hello sweetie. Where were you?"

"I went for a walk around the neighborhood to calm down and relax from all the stress."

"School trouble again?"

"Yes." I answered with a frown.

"Don't worry," my mother assured me. "Everything will turn out fine."

"I hope it happens soon." I mumbled. "It's almost been three months, mom. I don't even know anymore." I kicked at the air and walked to the stairs.

As I was climbing them, my mother shouted to her, "Krystine, I just wanted to tell you your aunt and cousins are coming over later."

"Okay." my tired self shouted back as I closed the door behind me and flopped down on my bed. I let out a deep sigh and groaned. I then got on my feet and dragged my feet to my desk, which was covered with my homework.

I plopped down on the chair and started scribbling away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Pole, North was working away with another idea for a toy. He concentrated on ice in his hand. He chipped ice off and brushed it away.

Someone opened the door and North set the ice sculpture down.

"Vhat is it?" he asked.

The Yeti spoke in gibberish and pointed behind him.

"Vhat do you mean flower?" he frowned and stood up. He followed the Yeti and pointed to the moonbeam. In the moonlight was a silhouette of a flower.

"Mother Nature." the Russian man murmured.

"What about Mother Nature?" a voice asked behind him.

North turned around to see the newest Guardian. "Ah, Jack. It's nothing. Just Manny saying Mother Nature is coming to visit us Guardians."

"How come?" the teenager asked.

"I do not know." he answered. "Ve'll have to vait."

* * *

"Krystine!" a voice called.

"Coming. I'm coming." I murmured as I quickly made her way down the stairs.

"Come greet you aunt and cousins." my mother told me.

I nodded and walked up to my aunt. "Hello," I shook my aunt's hand as she greeted me. I walked over to Sophie and Jamie and ruffled up the hair. "Hey, you two." I smiled at my two younger cousins.

We settled down in the living room, where my aunt would ask about how my mother and I were accustoming to the town.

"Do you like it here?" she asked.

"Yes, very much." I nodded.

"What's your favorite thing about Burgess?"

"Um, let's see-" Then I blurted out, "The snow."

The adults chucked at my response and started chatting between themselves, forgetting about the us.

"Hey Jamie," I whispered. "Want to go to my room?"

"Sure." he smiled.

"Come on then." We tiptoed out of the living room and up to my room. I sat on my chair, while Jamie and Sophie sat on my unmade bed.

"Do you really like the snow?" He questioned me.

"Yes, I really do." I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." he shrugged.

"Really? Because I think there's a certain reason. What is it?" I asked again.

"Well, remember about how I told you on Christmas that I met Santa Claus?" he asked and I nodded. "I also met Jack Frost and I thought that since you like the snow, you would like to meet him." He then started describing about how Jack Frost looked and Santa Claus and everyone else.

* * *

Back at the Pole, North and Jack had discover that Mother Nature had a plan to keep Pitch from bringing fear to the world. However, they didn't know all the details. At least, they wouldn't know until they met up with the other Guardians.

Then, they will learn the details.

North pushed the lever that sent out the Northern Lights. Now, they would have to wait for the rest of the Guardians to come.

* * *

"Jamie, time to go." his mother called.

"Okay." he answered and we trotted down the stairs.

My mom and aunt were talking quickly and excitedly about something. The only word that we heard clearly was 'interview'.

"What interview?" Jamie interrupted.

"I have an interview on Saturday and I was telling Krystine's mom about it." his mother answered.

"Does that mean I have to stay with Mrs. Hupton." Jamie groaned.

'Clearly, Jamie isn't too excited about his babysitter.' I thought. "How about I take care of him, while you're gone?" I offered.

"Really? You would do that?"

Yes," I nodded.

"Well, alright." her aunt agreed.

We discussed the details for Saturday as I walked them to the door.

We said our good-byes and waved. Now, I had to wait until Saturday.

* * *

**Take a minute to review, yea? It would be nice to know what you all are thinking. Anything would be good. Just throw out your thoughts and opinions.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Saturday

Chapter 2: Saturday

Saturday morning had come. My alarm on my phone went off and I slowly woke up. I touched the 'dismiss' button and looked at the time. It read 7:05 AM.

I would usually wake up earlier on school days and later on weekend. However, today I had something important to do.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and yawned. Then, I small smile formed on my lips.

I was glad it was the weekend which meant no school. School was a pain.

I got out of bed and walked to my bathroom. I splashed my face with cold water from the sink and dried it of with a towel. I looked at my reflection and saw my hair was a disaster. I put my hair into a messy bun and walked out.

Still in my pajamas, I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and ate that for breakfast. As I ate, I noticed how quiet the whole house was.

It was usually like this. My mother would usually leave to work before I woke up and would return late at night (although sometimes she comes home early). My father is a business man and would be traveling from place to place. Plus, I was an only child; I had no siblings.

I finished eating and I washed my bowl and spoon. I walked back upstairs and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Once I finished, I went back to my room, picked out my outfit, and went back to the bathroom to get dressed.

I undid my messy hair and started to brush it. I styled it like I did everyday. My bangs over my right eye and my dark hair flowing freely.

I checked my phone. The time was 7:26.

"I still have time." I told myself.

So, I did what I usually do on weekend mornings. I made my bed and tidied my bedroom. Then, I went over to my mother's room and did the same.

After I finished, I trotted downstairs and swept. I neatly arranged the cushions on the couch and dusted off the tables.

I checked my phone once more and read 7:39.

"I'll finish my chores later." I told myself.

I grabbed my coat and rushed out.

* * *

Jack was flying around, looking out for the girl that Mother Nature was looking for.

All Mother Nature had told him and the Guardians was, "She is a fourteen-year-old girl. She has dark, long hair and eyes. She has a negative view of the world. She usually wears a serious expression on her face."

"That wasn't a very good description." Jack mumbled to himself, remembering what happened last night.

He kept an eye peeled for the girl that would help with Pitch. He flew through cities, bringing snow and fun, but also searching.

He came across Burgess and smiled.

"Maybe Jamie and his friends want to have a little fun." he smirked and flew to the little boy's house.

* * *

I knocked on the door and was greeted by my aunt.

"Krystine. I'm glad you're here. Come on in."

I entered the house and watched as she frantically hurried around the house.

"Okay, so if any of you two get hungry, there's some leftover's in the fridge. Just heat them up." she told me.

"Wait, what about Sophie?" I asked, wondering why she said 'you two'.

"She's going to Mrs. Hupton. I don't want you to have to put up with this little troublemaker." she answered.

"Okay." I said, feeling a little offended that she didn't think I was responsible enough to take care of Sophie. "Is that all?"

"Let's see." she said as she grabbed Sophie and her purse. "I told Jamie he could go play with his friends after he cleans his room." She walked to the door and opened it. "Also, I'll be back in a few hours." she said before she left.

I turned around to see Jamie laying on the couch in his pajamas. At his feet, was his greyhound, Abby.

"Hey there." I greeted as I walked towards my cousin. "What are you doing?"

"Watching cartoons." he answered.

"How come you didn't want to go with your normal babysitter?" I asked, trying to create a conversation.

"Because she's kind of boring." he admitted. "She doesn't really let us go out much. All she let's us do is stay indoors and play cards."

'By that description, she sounds like an old lady.' I thought. "Well, I'll let you have fun, but first you have to clean up your room. Sound fair?"

"Yes." he grinned and rushed off.

"Hey Jamie!" I called after the little brunette. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yes." he answered. "Why?"

"Just making sure." I sat on the couch and leaned over to pet the sleeping dog.

* * *

Jack stood outside the window of his first believer. He took a peek and saw the boys cleaning his room.

"Hey Jamie." he smiled as he pushed the window open.

"Jack!" the little boy grinned. "You're back."

"Yes, I am. Are you ready to have fun?" he asked, holding out a snowball.

* * *

Jamie came out of room and shout, "Krystine, I'm finished cleaning. Can I go out now?"

"Let me check." I walked to his bedroom. I saw that it was tidy enough for a little kid. "Sure." I answered as I watched him put on his hat.

I followed him out the backdoor and through the fence.

I stayed leaning on the fence and watched him meet up with his friends.

"Hey," a familiar voice said.

I turned around to see my friend, Vivian. "Hi, Vivian." I smiled.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"Just babysitting my cousin for a while." I answered.

"Oh. For how long?"

"Until my aunt returns. Although, I'm not sure of the exact time."

"I see. Well, text me when you're done. So, we can hang out for a while."

"I'll do that." I said and waved. "Bye."

"Bye."

I saw her walk off and turned around to see the children having a snowball fight. I saw Jamie launch one and it hit a blonde boy's face. I saw him stumble backwards and land on his butt.

"Jamie! Play fair!" I shouted and walked over to him.

When I did, I noticed a seemed about my age and he taller than I, but then again everybody was.

I stopped in my tracks and stared at him for a while, before Jamie pulled my arm and lead to him.

"Krystine, I want you to meet Jack Frost."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Remember to send those reviews.**


	3. Guardian of Fun

Chapter 3: Guardian of Fun

"Jack Frost?" I murmured, still looking at the boy in front of me.

"She can't see me, Jamie. I told you she wouldn't be able to. She's a teenager and probably stopped believing."

"No, you're wrong. Krystine believes in you and she is able to see you." My cousin turned to me and asked, "You can see him, right?"

I stayed silent and just nodded.

"See I told you, Jack!" he grinned.

"Oh really? Prove it." the pale boy smirked.

"Well, you're standing _right_ in front of me. And-" I reached out to poke him on the arm. "And I can touch you. What other proof do you need?"

"This proof," he threw a snowball at my face.

"Hey!" I shouted. I quickly made a snowball and threw it at him.

Soon, a snowball fight broke out. Everyone was throwing snowballs at each other and laughing.

Especially myself. I was smiling, laughing, and having a blast throwing and dodging snow.

...

After spending some time flinging and ducking from the flying snow, we were all sitting on the soft, white snow, trying to catch our breaths.

Jack walked up to where I was and sat down next to me.

"So, you can see me, right?" he asked, not looking at me but at the kids.

"Yes. You're right there," I answered and poked him on his cheek.

'Will you stop that?" he turned to me.

"Sorry." I blushed, embarrassed by my actions. Still, I poked him once more. "I just want to make sure you really are here."

"What do you mean 'make sure you really are here'?"

"You see, Jamie told me how he had met you, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, and the Sandman a couple of years ago. He told me all about your battle against the Boogeyman and how you became a Guardian. He also told me how during the winter, you would come and have snowball fights." I explained. "Then, a few days ago, he said that he would try to introduce me to you."

"And you didn't believe him." Jack concluded.

"What? No," I said, offended by his comment. "I just didn't think I would get to meet you so soon. That's all, okay?" I stood up and stormed off.

* * *

The winter spirit stood up as well and watched the dark-haired girl walk off, arms crossed, and grumbling to herself.

Jamie came up behind the new Guardian and asked, "What did you do, Jack?"

"I didn't do anything." the winter spirit defended himself.

"If you say so." Jamie smirked. "Because if you did, you better watch out."

"I assure you, I didn't do anything."

"Here, I'll go talk to her. Then, we can go sledding." the boy suggested and then took off after his relative.

* * *

I heard footsteps approach me and I turned around. I saw that it was only my cousin.

"Krystal," he panted. "Where are you going?"

"Back inside." I answered.

"Why? I thought you liked being outside in the snow."

"I do. It's just-"

"That Jack made you mad." Jamie finished my thought.

"How did you know that?"

"Jack's like that." he explained. "He does things that anger others. Don't worry though, he probably didn't mean what he said."

"He better have not." I grumbled.

"Now come on. Let's go sledding." he grabbed my hand and lead my to his house. He grabbed his new sled that my mother bought for him for Christmas and rushed back outside.

"Come on, Krystine." he kept tugging at my arm until I started jogging beside him. We ran up a small hill, where everyone was waiting with their sleds.

He was setting up his sled next to everyone else's, when I told him, "Jamie, hold up. I've never been on a sled before."

"Don't worry," he assured me. "It'll be fun. I promise. Especially with Jack." he smiled.

'Yup, especially with Jack.' I thought and remembered about the freak sledding incident Jamie told me that happened when Jack lead him through the streets of Burgess.

"Alright." I agreed.

"Look, you can ride with me. Then, you'll see everything is great."

I nodded and climbed onto the sled with my younger cousin. Everyone climbed aboard their sled and started going down the hill.

I saw Jack create am ice path for all of us and guided us through the neighborhood.

"Woohoo!" Jamie's friends shouted with glee.

Soon, I was shouting with them and laughing. I was grinning from ear to ear, which has been awhile since I have.

Jack lead us back to Jamie's house and I saw his mom's van in the driveway after I stopped laughing.

"Someone came." I said in a sing-song voice to Jamie. "And I haven't given you anything to eat."

* * *

**Another chapter for my lovely readers. Hope you liked it.**


	4. Girl Time

Chapter 4: Girl Time

**Thanks everyone for the favorites and follows. And thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

I left the group of children and walked over to my aunt. Jamie followed behind me as I her.

"Hello, Krystine." she smiled as she carried the little sleeping girl. I opened the door and we all walked in. "Did you eat yet?" she asked us after she put her daughter to bed.

"No, not yet-" I started.

"Because we were having to much fun!" Jamie grinned. His mother looked at me for an explanation.

"We were outside most of the time, playing in the snow, and we didn't feel hungry." I told her.

"I see. Well, you two are going to eat right now." she said as she moved towards the kitchen.

* * *

After Jamie left, all the other children had gone home as well. Nighttime was creeping in and the kids would be expected at home.

The winter spirit stood flew off to spend more fun to other children in the world, after everyone had gone inside.

He flew around bringing fun, while still searching for the girl.

'What if Jamie's cousin is the girl?' he thought. 'No,' he shook his head. 'She seems to have the opposite personality of what Mother Nature described.'

* * *

I had finished eating dinner at Jamie's, since his mother insisted, and was walking home. The sun was gone and the moon was out when I came out.

I had my hands in my pockets and looked up at the stars twinkling in the night sky.

I then felt a gust of wind behind me and turned around. I saw the pale, white-haired boy landing on the sidewalk.

"Aw. You ruined it." he whined.

"What?" I asked. "Where you trying to scare me?"

"Maybe." he smirked as he caught up to me. "Where you going?" he asked.

"Home." I answered and examined him.

"What?" he frowned. "Something wrong."

"No," I shook my head. "I just still can't believe you're _Jack Frost_. _The Jack Frost._"

"Well, believe it, kiddo. That can't be too hard though, since you can see me."

"What do you mean?" I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Only kids who believe in us, can see us." he answered.

"What do you men '_kids_'? So, not _everybody_ can see you?" I asked.

"No. Only if you believe, which is mostly children. Like Jamie and his friends." he told me.

"I see." I murmured and he nodded. Then looked like he was examining my face.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just that you're a teenager and most teenagers give up believing in us by your age." he frowned. "Why do you still keep on believing?"

"Look, Jack. I'm not going to tell you my personal life. I just met you." I explained as I opened the front door. I walked into the empty house and held the door open for Jack. "Are you going to come in?"

"What? No, I don't think so. I have other things to do."

"Alright then, because I have to do things as well." I told him. "Bye," I closed the door and ran off to finish my chores.

* * *

The Guardian just stood there confused for a moment, before he flew off to the North Pole.

He wanted to see if North received new information about the girl. Or I the other guardians had found her.

...

He arrived at the workshop and saw the Guardian of Memories staring at the globe.

"Hey North. Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing's vrong." the Russian lied to the boy.

However, earlier the lights were flickering, just like before Pitch appeared.

"Have you found anything else about the girl?" he asked.

"No, not yet." North answered.

* * *

I continued with my chores that I didn't finish in the morning.

In the middle of washing dishes when I realized that I didn't text my friend. "Shit, I told her I would text her." I pulled out my phone after doing the dishes.

I texted her saying I was sorry for not doing it earlier. She said that it was fine. Then, she started gossiping, which wasn't something I did, but I listened to what she told me. It was how I knew what was happening at school.

In the end, she invited me for a day of spending time together. I agreed and told her I would meet her at her house the next day.

...

I was knocking on her door the next afternoon.

"Hey. You made it." she smiled.

"Yea." I smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Sure. Come on in." she lead me into her living room. "My mother will be out soon." she told me. I nodded and we just sat there.

Vivian was the first friend I made when I moved to Burgess. Although we were very close, we were very opposite. Everything from our looks to our personalities. However, there were a few things we had in common.

We were both about the same height and both equally thin. However, she had brown eyes and hair while I had black hair and eyes. Her hair was naturally curly while mine was straight. She loved to wear bright colors while I liked dark colors. She was very girly and I was tomboyish. She was usually loud and I was quiet. She liked to stay indoor and I liked to do sports.

We had a weird friendship, but it was a very strong one.

Her mother finally came and we followed her to the car. We went to the mall, where Vivian looked at different clothes and I just followed.

"Which one do you think is prettier?" she asked, holding up two dresses.

"Oh, you don't want my opinion." I told here. She just rolled her eyes and continued looking through the racks. "Why are you looking for a dress, anyways?"

"For the winter dance," she answered, her nose buried in the colorful fabric. "That reminds me," she turned to me. "We need to get you a dress as well."

"Me? Why me?" I frowned.

"Because you're going to the dance too."

"What makes you think that?" I scoffed.

"I know you're going to hate me for this, but I bought you a ticket."

"What?"

"Yea, I wanted you to enjoy yourself for awhile. I know how these past few weeks, you've been rushing around and trying to catch up with your classes, since you came at the middle of the semester. So I thought you'd like to attend."

"Thanks, Vivian, But you know I don't like these events. I rather stay home."

"Come on. Just thins one time with me." she pleaded. "I already bought the ticket."

I gave her an _are-you-fucking-kidding-me _look. She shot me a sheepish smile at me and I huffed. "Fine, I'll go. Only because you already bought the ticket and there are no refunds."

"Yay!" she said happily. "Now come on," she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the racks of dresses.

We took awhile, before we found dresses for each other. After we purchased them, we went to the theatres and watched a movie. After that, we went for some hot chocolate at her house.

I had a great time with her and was happy I could count on her.


	5. Boring Turned Fun

Chapter 5: Boring Turned Fun

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the last chapter. I know it was short and kind of lame. My creativity went for a little vacation, but know it's back. I hope this chapter will be more interesting.**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I groaned and cover my face with my blanket. I really didn't want to get up.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _It went.

"Fine," I mumbled and pushed away the covers. I turned off the alarm and started getting dressed. I brushed my hair, ate breakfast, and brushed my teeth. All the usual things people do to get ready for the day.

I grabbed my backpack and rushed out the door.

I usually walked to school, but there were some days I got a ride from someone. And that day was one of those.

...

I felt wind blow past me and looked around. I saw Jack standing still, hoping that I didn't spot him.

"Are you trying to scare me again?" I asked.

"Yes, I was _trying_, but I couldn't. Why did you have turn around? It's impossible to scare you."

"I know. A lot of people tell me that." I said, remembering how friends and family would try to sneak up behind me and spook me, but couldn't. I would always hear them and turn around.

"Where are you heading?" he asked, eyeing my backpack.

"I'm going to school." I answered. "The most _exciting _place." I joked.

"What do you there?"

"Well, you learn." I said, unsure of how to explain it.

"Just learn?" he asked.

"Well, yea. Most of my time at school, I spend learning." I explained. "And dealing with drama." I mumbled. "And people's bullshit." I stopped and pushed the button for the crosswalk. I stood there waiting and stared at the pale boy. "But for Jamie, it's different. He doesn't spend as much time cooped up in a room listening to a adult blab on for an hour."

The little man-figure lit up, signaling to cross and I did.

"So what does he do?" he questioned.

"Well," I started after the mailman had past us and walked far enough so he wouldn't hear me. Or else, he would of thought I was crazy. "He learns as well, but the subjects he learns aren't so complicated. And he still gets to have recess, which means he get play around with his friends outside." I answered smiling, remember my time in elementary, where everything was more simpler.

Jack seemed to notice my expression and asked, "Do like going to school?"

"No, not really." I answered. "Before, I used to wake up thrilled to go, because I couldn't wait to see my friends. But now, I rather stay home and not go."

"Now I'm curious to see how your school work." he said as he floated over me.

"Jack please." I scoffed. "You wouldn't last a day in that place. It's like torture. Maybe even _worse_."

"Let's find out shall we." he smirked. "So, how do you feel about flying?"

"Flying?" I asked, confused. Before I knew it, Jack grabbed me by the waist and lifted me to the air. "What the-! Jack put me down." I thrashed in his arms. "I'm scared of heights." I glimpsed at the ground and pulled back to hug Jack tightly. I clamped my eyes shut and hoped that it would be over.

Luckily, there was no one around to hear my shrieks.

"Hey, is that building, where a bunch of other teenagers are entering, your school?" he pointed.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw where he was point. "Yes, that's my school."

"Alright, let's go." he said and flew towards the back of the school.

I felt my feet touch the ground once again and opened my eyes. I was still holding onto Jack's thin body and I quickly let go of it.

"Thanks for the ride." I told him and he just smiled. Then I punched him on his arm which caused him to drop his staff.

"Ah! What was that for?" he shouted.

I said in my calmest tone, "Don't mess with me." I trotted away to the front of the school.

...

I opened my locker and started taking out my books, when I felt a cool breeze. I turned to face the white-haired teen, who was smirking.

"So, you weren't kidding about coming to school with me?" I whispered, hoping that none of the other teens heard me. He nodded and I just sighed. I closed my locker shut and mumbled, "You better not get me into any trouble."

I started making my way through the crowd of teenagers towards my first class.

I heard a gasp behind me and saw that it was Jack. He had a expression, that caused my back hairs stand on end.

I pulled him to the side and whispered, "Are you okay, Jack?"

"Yes," he gasped. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" I asked, clearly not believing that he was fine.

"It's just that people who don't believe in me, can just pass through me." he explained.

"Like if you're a ghost?" I asked and he nodded in response.

"What now?" I whispered.

"Well, I think I'll just float over everyone." he smiled.

"Alright then." I told him in a quiet voice and walked off to class.

* * *

Jack followed me around school the whole day. He would make little breezes that blew papers off desks. He would make it snow in the classroom and cause teachers to go crazy because they made sure they had closed the windows. He would also make small patches of ice that would result in people slipping.

While he was doing that, I would have make sure to not laugh, giggle, or snicker out loud. It was difficult since Jack kept causing mischief every fifteen minutes or so.

However, I survived the day with Jack. The last bell had finally rung to dismiss us. I rushed out of the classroom, to my locker, grabbed my books, and out of the school. While walking down the steps, Jack caused another person to slip. I no longer could contain my laughter and burst out laughing.

I apologized to the boy for my laughter and helped him to his feet. I then walked home, Jack floating above me.

"It wasn't that bad." he said floating upside-down.

"Yea, only because you entertained yourself with creating mischief." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, kiddo." he smirked. "So heading home now?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Do you want me give you a ride?" he asked, smirking.

"Yea, no." I shook my head. "If you touch me, I'll make sure you won't be able to hold that staff of yours. What does it even do?"

"That's none of you're business." he smirked and bopped my nose.

"Okay then." I said looking up at him and waiting for the right moment. When he wasn't paying attention, I snatched his staff and took off running. I pushed past people, apologizing, and making sure he wasn't close behind.

I didn't stop running until I reached my front steps. I waited for him, gasping for breath and smiling.

He finally came and said, "You run pretty fast."

"Thanks. I _was_ in the track team." I smirked.

"Good for you." he said sarcastically. "Can I have my staff back, now?"

"No." I told him. "I'm actually planning to keep it."

"What? But that's mine." he frowned.

"Not _anymore_." I taunted. "It's mine now."

"But you have no use for it." he said, worried.

"I know. That's why I'm giving it back to you." I said. "Catch." I threw his staff at him and watched him catch it.

"Wait what?" he asked with a very confused expression on his pale face.

"I was just teasing. No need to take everything literally."

"For a second there, I thought you were serious."

"Well, I wasn't." I placed one hand on my hip. "Now if you excuse me, I have homework to do." I smirked and entered my house.


End file.
